


【国家宝藏/三国】【顾恺之/曹植/曹丕】我的一个诗人朋友

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Kudos: 4
Collections: 三国衍生





	【国家宝藏/三国】【顾恺之/曹植/曹丕】我的一个诗人朋友

顾恺之有好几天没合眼了，所以他一闭上眼，就睡得格外地沉，做了一个梦。

他见曹植活了过来，从他的画上，从他的心里，才高八斗的曹子建——

比他想的更为挺拔，俊朗，站在那里便是四溢的才气。他叫他，长康？

这真的是梦。顾恺之想。经了他一千个日夜不眠不休的溯游思慕，终于，他梦见了曹植。

那么一千个日夜的痴情都是值得的。他上前，又不敢近得更前，他说，是我，子建……子建。

他们在洛水。南渡的士子心里的洛水是遥不可及的远方。

就像永远遥不可及的洛神，只在卷里。

他能梦见已三生有幸。顾恺之已经等了太久，但他总算等到了。

原来洛水是这样的美。

那与他相隔百年原本无缘的青年人向他道：“你等了我很久，长康，我感觉到了。你的画很美。”

他笑了笑，于是顾恺之又走近了一步，他道：“是子建的赋好。我描绘不出。”

说着他也笑了，觉得轻松了些。风吹起他的衣袖，灌满了，洛水就在眼前，那样开阔，那样壮丽，他终于也在梦里看见。

还有曹植。他这样地站在船头，翘首以盼，于是顾恺之顺他的方向看去，只有河面上白茫茫的雾气。

他问：“子建在等她吗？”

曹植看向他，看见满是期待的一双眼，笑了：“是啊，是在等他。洛神，我的洛神。”

他没法拆穿，他自食其果，他知道，没有洛神，从来就没有，他没有遇到过，也无法等得到。

“她会来吗？”

“他可能不会来了。”

曹植不再站在船头眺望了，他坐下来，在一叶洛水中的扁舟里随波逐流。他摸到了那方玉枕，就抱紧了它。

顾恺之亲眼见这枕。他问：“是洛神所赠？”

曹植低头看了一眼，摇了摇头，然后，又点了点头。他道：“是他。我想，求而不得者就是洛神吧。”

人生有八苦，求不得放不下为最苦，他仍在这里等，玉枕仍在，他的执念仍在。

顾恺之坐在他身边，向他道：“我理解子建。”

不得不以痴以绝来避世，寄情书画是被逼到角落时最后的无声反抗，他理解曹植，也相信曹植理解他。

因此他悄悄去握住了曹植的手。有些凉意，也许是在洛水里沾染的。但也有暖意，曹植看他，这样温柔如水地看他，是会让洛神动心的那样的眼。

他说：“可惜，没有让你见到洛神。”

顾恺之望着那双眼，道：“我已经见到了。”

求而不得的都是洛神。他就这样看着他的洛神离开了。

可是他记下了。在梦醒之后，他会捡起画笔，再叫洛神活过来的。

END


End file.
